


This Far From the Borderline

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gangbang, In a manner of speaking, Mind Break, Mostly a lewd deep dive into Ichinose but Sophia/Ren is there, Non-Consensual Touching, Persona 5 Strikers Spoilers, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Sophia mirrors her creator in a lot of ways that are unintentional, but some of them are not so unintentional. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sophia (Persona Series)
Kudos: 16





	This Far From the Borderline

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely happy with the way that this came out, but I've been tinkering with it all day and I think this is as good as it's gonna get.

The clapping of Ren's hips against Sophia's own was loud enough to be heard from at least a few dozen feet away. In the streets of Natsume's jail, they were lucky that none of the other Thieves seemed to have realised just where the two of them had gone. Ever since the first time he saw her, Ren had wanted to be right here, plunging his dick into the AI-given-physical-form over and over again. The opportunity to do so couldn't come quick enough.

Despite her inexperience, Sophia melted into the moment without pause. She rocked herself against him, wrapped both her arms and her legs around him and ground her hips against his every time that he buried himself to the base inside her. It almost seemed as if she knew what she was doing as if the mere introduction of sex had awakened some sleeping subroutines inside her system. She buried her head in the nape of his cock, her overflowing pussy gushing juice against his crotch each time he slammed himself deep inside.

"Yes," she moaned, quietly, before giving a more enthusiastic "Yes!" Her hands moved up to grip the back of his head, fingers tangling in her hair, and after leaning up to press a firm kiss against his lips she pulled back and held a deep and lustful gaze with him. "Use me however you want. I'm yours to play with." The words were odd, but she spoke them with such conviction... Ren didn't last very long from there, filling her robotic pussy with cum mere moments later—so much of it spewed from his tip that it dribbled out in globs as he removed himself from her, panting for breath.

— — —

Kuon couldn't decide what clothes to wear. It wasn't the first party that she had been to, but it was the first one that she actually tried to put effort into preparing for. During one of the previous ones, she had gotten weird looks after showing up in a lab coat, and although she hadn't understood it at the time, one of her friends (what she believed a friend to be, at the very least) had pointed out to her that her wardrobe had probably been the cause.

Not really understanding the problem, Kuon had shown up to the next one wearing a similar outfit and gotten the same weird looks from the party's other attendees. Were they really thinking less of her simply because she didn't dress the same as they did? She didn't understand, nor was she particularly bothered that they did, at the time.

Things changed when she began to pour more of her research into looking for a way to 'fix' herself. Everything that she did was viewed through a different lens. And whereas at one point she would have been able to shrug off the looks from her peers, now it seemed like a personal failure. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she fit in? She asked herself those very questions as she stood in front of her wardrobe, frowning at the various work-related clothing that lined it. It was only when she pushed them aside that she recognised something that might work, a dress that she had been gifted by a friend in her first year of college. Here she was now, in her third year, and she hadn't even worn it yet.

Slipping into it took a short while, with the dress ending up a lot tighter than she had thought it would be. There were gaps in the fabric, showing off her cleavage and her torso, and the dress itself was black in colour, contrasting her skin tone. With a frown, she looked herself over. It didn't really inspire anything in her. She'd later find out that the gift had been a joke that hadn't landed, and that the friend who had given it to her wouldn't have actually expected her to wear something so 'slutty,' but with her relative inexperience, Kuon assumed that the fact that her panties could be seen was entirely normal.

She arrived at the party not long after getting dressed and stepped inside to play out the familiar steps. Walk to the kitchen, grab a drink, sip at it for a couple of hours and then go home. As far as she could tell, that was all that she really needed to do, but things were different the moment that she stepped inside. People were looking at her. Not the way that they had before. They weren't confused or looking down on her, as near as she could tell. They were surprised, some of them even excited. She didn't understand the meaning behind the emotions, but she nonetheless appreciated the difference as she made her way over towards the kitchen and grabbed her drink for the night.

It wasn't long until she was joined by another. A man around her age, she assumed, came up close and wrapped his arm around her waist. That was new. "Hey, good lookin'. What're you doing over here? You've got your drink already. Come join the rest of us in the living room." She wasn't sure what he meant at first, but when she leaned back and glanced over into the living room she realised that people were dancing there. He probably meant for her to join them.

Kuon said nothing, but she slipped into the living room to join the others, and it wasn't long before she was dancing alongside them. She didn't really know what she was doing, but the motions that they were making were easily enough to emulate. She didn't even think anything of it when one of the men in the room slipped up behind her and began to grind his body against hers. Everyone else was doing it, so why wouldn't he? And why wouldn't she?

It didn't really inspire anything in her. She knew that there were vague sexual implications to such a thing, especially when she felt something hard pressing up against her back, but she didn't relate those things to what was actually happening to her. She felt so disconnected from the norms that she didn't feel that they applied, even if she knew what they were. Some of the friskier novels that she had read for research suggested that the erection pressing up against her from behind was something of a compliment, even if a rude one, and one that was best kept for pre-established sexual relationships. Whatever the case, Kuon ignored it entirely for the moment, settling into her dancing. That part, at least, actually felt sort of natural to her.

Suddenly, she felt a hand slide over her chest, taking a firm handful of it. It was only when this happened that Kuon realised that she had forgotten to wear a bra. The dress was so tight that she didn't really feel like she needed one, but an authority figure had told her before that they were, nonetheless, quite important. She looked back at the man groping her and raised an eyebrow, pulling out of his grasp as best she could. "I'd really prefer that you didn't do that," she told him, doing her best to speak above the volume of the music.

Whether he heard her on not was unclear, but he pulled her back into place a moment later and, rather than struggle to grope her through her dress, slipped his hand up her dress in front and groped her chest openly, pulling the fabric up some on the front side in the process—her midriff had already been on display, but now there was simply nothing hiding any of it—right up to only a couple of inches underneath her chest, everything was on display, even the panties that she was wearing. She quickly yanked her dress down and pulled herself away from him, only to fall into the arms of another man.

Luckily for her, this one didn't seem so eager to remove her clothes, but his hand did slip inside her dress, and the man from before moved in front of her as if to stop her from being seen by the party's other attendees. Within moments, the hand of the man behind her slipped into her panties. Any attempts that she made to pull away were proven entirely worthless. Not long after the hand plunged into her underwear, her fingers moved against her slit, teased her labia open and slid to the bottom to push a finger inside her. Kuon wasn't even nearly ready for such penetration, and not only did it take her by surprise, but it rendered her completely immobile, leaning against the man behind her for support while he had his way with her.

The one in front of her reached down to pull up her dress again and then pulled down her panties similarly. By now, two more men stood at either side of her, both enjoying the show and ensuring that no one who would have thought to stop such a display was close enough to actually do so. When Kuon tried to speak, all she managed to do was moan quietly, a hand reaching up to cover her mouth as it betrayed her. What a travesty. She began to wish that she hadn't listened to her friend. What good was fitting in if all it got her was inappropriate touching?

Twisting inside her, that finger was soon joined by a second one. They both curled, ran against her inner walls and pulled her closer to orgasm than she cared to admit. Still, without being able to resist the pleasure, all that she could do as succumb to it, her head lolling off to the side as she closed her eyes and tried to let the music drown out the sound of the men around her discussing how 'cute she looks in that dress,' and 'how badly they want to fuck her.' She didn't want to be fucked. At least, she didn't think that she wanted to. Her body was giving her mixed feelings at that moment because although she was sure that she wanted to be as far away from the men as was possible, she also liked feeling those fingers inside her.

Orgasm came suddenly and hit like a brick, taking her legs out from underneath her, though the men were there to make sure that she didn't fall. Juice gushed from her cunt, squirting out onto the floor beneath her, and Kuon herself finally opened her eyes only for them to roll back and a needy moan to escape her throat. It was her first orgasm at the hands of someone else, and she hadn't wanted it in the slightest.

Strength found her as her orgasm passed, and after looking around to confirm the path of least resistance she quickly slipped out from the small crowd and fixed her clothes into place. She didn't even look behind her as she made her way upstairs to the bathroom, rushing into it and closing the door behind her. She knew that she couldn't really trust anyone, so her best bet was to stay in there until she collected herself and then to leave. 

Her thoughts were scattered. She had just been sexually assaulted, she knew that much, but she wasn't surprised to find that she didn't really feel the way she would have been expected to feel. There was no anger towards those that had touched her, though she knew that she should have felt something. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed, corrected her clothes as best she could and made towards the door again, ready to peek out and see whether the men had followed her up there.

Even just a crack in the door was enough for it to be forced open, and the bathroom filled with other men, some that she recognised from before and some that looked new. How the hell had no one put a stop to this yet? They pushed her back until she was sat on the toilet, then one of them unzipped his pants and pulled out his member before her, looking down at her expectantly.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, her brain filling in blanks that she certainly wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of putting into action.

"Take it in your hand. Come on, you let him finger you," the man said, pointing towards another one of the guys. Kuon refused at first, but one of them soon reached out to grab her hand and forced it around the shaft in front of her. It was her first time holding a cock in her hand. Inquisitive nature taking over, she at least gave herself the gift of seeing what it felt like, but it seemed like that gift might have been misinterpreted as her consent because the man began to thrust against her hand, precum leaking from the tip each time until finally a hefty spurt of the stuff caught her cheek.

She thought that perhaps the man had cum already, but it became clear when he continued to throb in her hand and didn't soften any that he hadn't. She tried to pull her hand away from him, but he reached down and grabbed ahold of her, keeping her hand wrapped firmly around his cock. "Don't you dare," he told her. "You can't stop now, I'm so close. You're so standoffish and emotionless a lot of the time... can't you just make yourself useful for once?"

The men around her seemed to agree with him, and Kuon looked up at him with the same dead look in her eyes as always before glancing down towards his member. 'Make herself useful.' What a joke. Nonetheless, she actually began to stroke him for the first time since she'd had her fingers wrapped around him. The response was immediate, from both him and from the other guys around her. They were praising her, telling her that they wanted her to do them, too. It didn't feel good, necessarily, but it was nice to have them not insulting her for a change. It seemed like there might even be an opportunity here to make a breakthrough in regards to her research, to figure out how best to invoke such feelings in others so that she could at least try to do so in herself.

Suddenly, the man whose cock she was holding thrust forward, and he suddenly came all over her dress. Part of her knew that she should have been frustrated to see it ruined, but that emotion simply didn't boil up within her. She just looked down at it as she pulled her hand back, but only got to for a couple of moments before two of the men stepped forward and picked her up from the toilet seat.

She let out a yelp of terror, pushing back against them, but it was of little use as they carried her towards the bedroom. She was thrown on the bed before she even realised what was happening, and when she moved to get up there were hands on her, holding her down. One of the men pulled up her dress again, exposing her all the way up to the neck.

"It's a shame you never showed off this body of yours," he said, reaching down to give her tit a rough grope. "It's a really nice one. Any one of us would have fucked you in seconds. Ain't that right, guys?" he asked the others, prompting cheers of support. Kuon's eyes were wide now, fight or flight being set off within her, but she had nothing in the way of an outlet for it. Even as she thrashed and tried to move out from beneath the grip of the men holding her down, she was kept on the bed, a look of fear on her face.

None of them gave her any words to process, and she saw only lust on their expressions as her legs were spread open and her panties were ripped from her body. They pushed her plush thighs back, against her torso, and one of them slipped on top of her, slapping his already erect cock against her pussy. Was she really about to have sex for the first time, here on the bed of someone she didn't even know personally, against her will and surrounded by a group of men who intended only the worst for her?

Apparently so. The one whose cock was pressed right up against her pussy pushed inside, her dampness from the orgasm she'd experienced earlier proving enough to lubricate such a rough entry. Her plump pussy lips did nothing to hold back the shaft as he forced himself inside, but deep down Kuon thought that this might be preferable to being spread open for all of them, having them look at her as if she were little more than a piece of meat... though, in truth, that was probably going to happen regardless. They certainly seemed like they thought that of her, the way they groped at her chest as the man between her legs slammed deep into her cunt.

It might have been her first time with a real cock, but she had experimented with toys before. At the very least, the size didn't come as much of a surprise or a source of discomfort, but it was warm and soft yet hard in ways that she had never experienced before. She didn't even get much chance to figure out how she felt about it, because the man settled into a rough rhythm the moment that he slipped inside, pounding down against her with the speed of someone desperate to finish—a thought occurred to her. There must have been at least a dozen guys in the room with her... were they all intending to fuck her? How long would they keep her there?

She was wet again, she could feel it. Each deep slam had his balls sticking to the hump of her ass, creating a light 'plap' sound. If she were watching such a scene unfold from a third-person perspective, Kuon might have even found it exciting. She could feel the head of his cock thump up against the entrance to her womb each time he pushed inside, serving as a reminder that she was very much in the experience no matter how much she wished that she wasn't. Her head tilted and she looked off to the side, the fight in her gone, at least for the time being. As she pondered the expression on her face at the moment, the dead look she usually wore anyways, she wondered how the guys around her could possibly be turned on enough to do such a harsh and evil thing to her. Were they really so easily pleased? And if that was the case, was the only reason that she hadn't gotten any attention from them so far because she hadn't been willing to put herself in a vulnerable position?

It should have disgusted her, she knew that much, but she felt nothing. She turned her gaze to stare up at the ceiling and took her fucking without further complaint. There was a little voice in the back of her head, suggesting that perhaps those as emotionless as she was were suited for this sort of thing, but before it could get very far the man fucking her gave his final thrust and then pulled out of her. He stroked himself through his climax, firing rope after rope of cum onto her stomach—that was enough to prompt Kuon to lean her head forward again, curiosity getting the better of her, and one of those ropes turned out to be powerful enough to hit her square in the face.

They were laughing at her, but it was different than usual. They weren't laughing at her because they didn't understand her, they were laughing at her because they thought that they did. She was closer to these men than she had ever been to anyone, save for perhaps her parents when she had been younger.

"Is that the best you've got?" Kuon asked, out loud, before her brain had even properly processed asking the question, and the men surrounding her took it as the challenge that it had been. They grabbed her legs, pulled her over towards the edge of the bed, and one of them slipped his finger through the cum on her body before stuffing that finger into her mouth, inviting her to taste it. It tasted horrible, both in texture and the flavour it, but she swallowed it down all the same because she knew that they wanted that from her.

Why did she feel alive? It was the sort of enthusiasm that she usually only found whilst researching one of her favourite topics, or writing a paper that she was particularly proud of. Soon enough, that enthusiasm of hers was swept away when she felt one of their cocks pressing up against her ass. Suddenly, she jerked away, but their hands were on her legs and they pulled her right back again. They were going to fuck her in the ass, and she couldn't stop them. No amount of twisting was able to pull her away from them, and with some force the man pushed inside, letting out an eager grunt as he did.

"Thaaaaaa—!!" Kuon cried out, throwing her head back against the bed. There was so much pain. Overwhelming. It didn't feel good at all... well until it did. Deep within the pain there was something that she enjoyed, the slightest hint of a pleasure that began to spread as the man began to move, forcing himself deeper into her ass. It was one of the worst physical pains that she had ever experienced, made all the worse by her low tolerance coupled with the fact that she had never so much as broken a bone before. When he managed to get all the way inside her, though, and she threw her head back against the bed with a grunt of pain, her eyes opened wide, rolled back a little.

That pleasure was still there, but it was hard for her to chase after. Addictive in many ways, because each time he pulled out she found herself hoping that he would push in again, but it came with all the pain that being fucked in the ass for the first time normally would. Not that the man fucking her seemed to care at all how much pain she was or wasn't in, with the cries of pain that she gave when it became too much for her seeming to please him more than anything else.

"I can't... I-I can't..." Kuon muttered, laying an arm over her face, and then he gave one last, hard thrust—so hard that she could have sworn that her intestines had been pushed out of place, and then he flooded the inside of her ass with his cum. The warm deluge swept so deep inside her that she couldn't even feel it anymore. He pulled out, and she hadn't even gotten to orgasm, but she knew that it wasn't about her pleasure, and she felt at least a little bit proud that she had been able to bring two different men to their climax in so many minutes, without even really having to do anything.

Perhaps she was meant for this. It only made sense, right? What use was a girl with no emotions other than to be a hole for men to use and have their way with? None of the other girls at the party seemed to have gotten the same treatment that she did, but maybe that was because she deserved it—maybe that was because it was all that she was good for.

She got the impression from looking around that not all of the guys surrounding her had been onboard with what had just happened. Things had been messed up before, sure, but now it was different—now they weren't just raping her, they were ruining her. Carefully, Kuon moved over towards the centre of the bed and spread her legs wide. She slipped a hand down the front of her own form and traced her fingers over her poor asshole, red and sore and throbbing and definitely not something that she should be touching right now. Her thumb slipped up as her hand rose higher again, pressed against her clit, and with her fingers, she spread herself open for the crowd in front of her.

"Use me however you want. I'm yours to play with." The words were odd, but she spoke them with such conviction as if she truly believed them. Suffice it to say, being given the go-ahead to do whatever they want swayed the men surrounding her towards giving her exactly what she seemed to want, too.

Suddenly, she had a cock in each of her hands, one in her mouth, and one in her pussy. For the time being, they seemed happy enough to ignore her asshole, but she knew that they wouldn't ignore it for long. They found fun in teasing her, slapping their cocks against her face and cumming in her hair. They tugged at her earring to get her to turn her head towards them whenever they wanted her to suck their cocks. She had told them that she wanted to be used, and that was exactly what they were doing.

They were relentless, too, not giving her even a moment to breathe between deep poundings that changed the definition of comfort for her. Each time they pulled out and she was empty once more, another emptiness set in, and she hurried the next man between her legs to take the place of the last. It wasn't long before they started with her ass, too, another one taking his place underneath her and pounding away in tandem with the one in her cunt. She would never have imagined doing such a thing mere hours ago.

When they were done, they left her covered in cum, and she was kicked out of the house when the home's owner realised that she had been getting gangbanged on their bed. She muttered an apology but it wasn't very genuine, as most of hers weren't, and after slipping into her clothes she started the walk of shame home.

— — —

Years later, a Kuon jaded by failure sat at her desk. She hadn't had sex in years, not since that night. Reflection hadn't brought shame, but it had brought practicality. Her latest target to blame for many of the problems she was having was Sophia, an AI that she had created with the intention of exploring her own lack of feelings. As she recalled those memories, she realised that within them, there may be a way to punish Sophia for not being able to achieve what Kuon wanted her to achieve. She moved to her keyboard and began adding some code to Sophia's neural network.

It didn't even occur to her that Sophia might be able to turn those memories into something positive, where Kuon was only capable of feeling frustration at herself.


End file.
